As is well known, the polyphenylene ether resins (also sometimes referred to as polyphenylene oxide resins) constitute a family of engineering thermoplastics which have become increasingly useful as extrudable and moldable materials. These resins and methods of their preparation are described in numerous publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,874 and 3,306,875 (to Hay), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,357 and 3,257,358 (to Stamatoff).
The polyphenylene ether resins are known to be admixable with styrene resins to form compositions characterized by a single set of properties different from, and in a number of cases superior to those of each resin alone. Such blends have been disclosed by Cizek in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435.
Compositions of polyphenylene ether resin and styrene resin can be modified by the addition of a flame retardant agent, as taught by Haaf in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,654, or by inclusion of elastomeric di- or triblock copolymeric impact modifiers, as revealed by Haaf in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,575.
Other attempts have been made to upgrade the properties of polyphenylene ether-polystyrene blends. Yonemitsu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,941, express a dissatisfaction with the fatigue resistance of such blends and propose the addition of minor amounts of certain aromatic polycarbonates, containing no more than two alkyl substituents on each aromatic ring in the polymer chain, to improve this property while maintaining good processability.
The use of polycarbonate resin with polyphenylene ether resin, and separately with polystyrene, has also been described in the art. Adelman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,133 disclose glass reinforced thermoplastic molding compositions of aromatic polycarbonates and a small amount poly(2,6-dialkyl-1,4-phenylene oxide). Serini et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,103, teach the preparation of blends of polystyrene and polycarbonate of tetramethyl bisphenol-A.
While blends of tetramethyl bisphenol-A polycarbonate and rubber modified high impact polystyrene are known to have significantly better impact strength than the tetramethyl bisphenol-A polycarbonate alone, this improvement is obtained at the expense of heat distortion properties, which is undesirable.